Just freinds
by Lust8284
Summary: Addisona and Mark are back in New york....But not together.Mark's engaged and Addison is Jelouse


Chapter Title: Just friends?

Rating: PG-13

Summery: 1 year from now mark and Addison are both in New York…But not together Mark's engaged and Addison's jealous. NOT a one-shot

Addison stood on the paediatrics wing sipping coffee, it tasted disgusting but she kept drinking anyway, _Today was going to be just perfect…_

"Hey"

Addison smiled It was nurse Charlene she was an Italian Nurse, some people thought she was euro trash…Addison just thought she was fun…well she used to be…now she just seemed trampy.

"Hey"

"You will never who is back in town" she squealed

"Who"

"Guess"

"I don't know, honestly".

"Do you know that cute plastic surgeon, you know you two used to have thing or a….affair or whatever it was"

"M…Mark… as in my Mark"!

"Yes, but don't worry he has girlfriend"

"Where did you here this"?

"He is actually coming in for a surgery"

"Oh"

Dr. Natasha Melbourne was a leading paediatrics doctor so Addison often dealt with her she was apparently in town and wanted a favour they used to be good friends so it didn't matter and she just thought it would be nice conversation so they met in NYC general hospital cafeteria for small lunch.

Addison was surprised to see she was wearing a lab coat and scrubs

"Hey" she greeted looking puzzled "Do you work here now"

Natasha smiled " No actually I have job In that downtown hospital with…." She paused. " this is what I want to talk to you about"

Addison was even more confused at this point "Talk to me about what"

She sighed "About my boyfriend"

"Really"

"Oh you might not like this…I'm in a relationship with…Mark you're Mark"

Addison was little shocked._ Since when was mark EVER in a relationship with anyone…_

Addison tried to sound breezy "Why would I have a problem with that"

Dr. Melbourne smiled "You're so great, really , if someone done this with me I would be in a coma or something"

Addison just nodded "So…how long"

"About five months"

"Ok then"

**1 Month later**

Addison was on the phone to Naomi

" So…this Natasha person is she nice"? Naomi asked

"Too Nice" Addison grumbled

"Aww…you sound like a hurt puppy dog" Naomi laughed "so is it serious"?

Addison sighed "she made it sound like…Oh and guess what they now live here in New York…Together"

"What did you and mark have exactly"?

"What do you mean"?

"Were you and mark serious"?

"Yeah I guess… There no way they have what me and him had….No way….No hope in hell".

"Hmmm…have you spoken to him yet"

"Nope" she said simply "And I don't plan too"

"Why not"?

"'Cos I cant deal with that now ok"

"OK" Naomi said "Bye I'll ring you back"

"Bye"

Addison couldn't sleep thinking about the situation so she decided that the next morning she would call mark…It still didn't help her sleep.

The next morning Addison dialled his number

"Hello" answered a female voice

_Shit! She hadn't planned on Natasha answering_

She quickly put the receiver down _"Ohmygod that was so embarrassing" she thought Shit! What if he has caller I.D…_

So she called again this time mark answered

"Hey Addie " he answered cheerfully "Did you just call"?

"Uh yeah, I just wanted to see how you were, uh , when I called before Natasha answered so uh, apologise to her, ok".

"Are you OK"? Mark asked, "Because you sound a little nuts".

"This is hard ok" she murmured, " "First call remember"

"Ok sorry"

"Uh, I actually just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a lunch or something"?

"Sure lets go for a lunch"!

**The next day at café M**

Addison walked into the café it she walked in looking around she sawMark sitting alone

_Thank god what if he had brought Natasha_

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she said

_He looks so nervous…._

So they sat down and ordered drinks it may have only been 11:30 but in this situation alcohol was a must!

The lunch flew by mainly because they both a little tipsy by desert.

By this time Addison felt she was now drunk enough to know what was _really _going on

"So how are things with Dr. Melbourne?"

"Well she really sweet an…."

"Wait" she interrupted "I don't want to know, lets not talk about this stuff until it like super serious"

Mark frowned "Addie, it is serious, I'm marrying her"

Addison paused "you can't marry her, you have a problem with commitment remember"?

"Well things change…"

By this point Addison could feel the tears bubbling up so she ran she could here Mark calling her , but now she just didn't care.


End file.
